Falling Slowly
by julubulu
Summary: They met through a tragedy. Can they survive through their own? AU, SasuSaku & minors.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't even believe I own the plot.

** Falling Slowly- **

**They met through a tragedy. Can they survive through their own? AU, SasuSaku & minors.**

**by: **_fallenhime_

He was there, standing near his kitchen table, his posture stiff with his eyes locked on hers.

She stood as far as she could from him, her eyes nervously glancing around. _Anywhere but here! _Her mind screamed. But as much as she wanted to move and run out of the kitchen doorway, she found that she couldn't.

Finally, he spoke "Sakura."

In turn, she acknowledged him with a nod. A few days ago, she would have been ecstatic for him to even glance at her. _What happened? _Her mind whispered.

Sasuke gestured for her to sit down. He looked as nonchalant as ever with his blank expression. Sakura knew better though, he was just as nervous as she was perhaps even more.

"I'd rather stand, thank you." Sakura spoke clearly with her heart steadily thumping against her chest.

"Aa."

There they stood, with Sakura's awkward posture and Sasuke's stiff one. It shouldn't be awkward, it should have never been awkward with the both of them. They have lived through things that many other people couldn't dare to imagine. _What happened? _Her mind whispered again.

They met through a tragedy; Sakura, with her bright pink hair and an unusual abundance of happiness that one shouldn't have after being picked on too many times, Sasuke with his light eyes of charcoal, shining with curiosity and an arrogance too strong for a child. Both were innocent, and too just _children. _It shouldn't have happened, it should seem impossible.

On an abnormally warm day for an October, it happened. They were seven years old.

She ran, ran, and ran. Faster then she had every done before. She didn't really know why she was running, she just ran, her chubby legs burning with exertion. She could recall snippets of memories coming back to her in flashes.

"_Sakura, do it! Get it!" _

"_No, no, no. Mommy, Daddy! Please no!" _

"_Mommy…? Daddy…?" _

"_.. huh.. ?"_

"_It hurts, please." _

"_AHH. MOMMY!"_

"_Now, now little pea. You shouldn't have done that. You have made Daddy very angry."_

"_You are free now, honey. It's okay." _

Maybe she shouldn't have ran. That lady's kind face was the first one she had seen in a long time. And she was wearing colours, bright colours. She missed colours, and ice cream, and candy and teddy bears, and goodnight kisses and… and love, mostly love.

He saw her as she tripped over the pavement cracks. What struck him the most was that she had pink hair. Pink! Is that even genetically possible? And as her soft shade of green looked up at him with glimmering tears and an expression of total panic, his tiny heart skipped a little in his tiny body.

She was dirty and wearing rags. She must've fallen unconscious. He looked at her with kindness, something he had never felt before and he brought her home, rags and all, to an Uchiha home.

His dad told him "Only one night" and then she must go back to wherever she came from. His mom was a different case. She wanted her to stay until they figured out what had happened to her. His father growing exasperated with his mother told him to bring her up to a spare bedroom. He did, and fell asleep beside her, where she was lying on the bed.

The very next day, his whole clan was dead. That day his eyes turned into a dark onyx. He wept his sorrow, and found the little girl with pink hair staring at him sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I think so." He tried to calm himself down.

BANG!

"AH!" screamed the little girl with terror filling her whole body.

He grabbed the girl and told her to be quiet. She complied, counting 1, 2, 3 on repeat in her head.

Before their very eyes, a clothed figure dressed in a blinding yellow stood covered in blood, the obvious killer of the Uchiha Clan. The figure glanced at the pair for a moment before quickly disappearing.

The sirens then came, along with the shouts of the reporters, police, doctors, and the Hokage. Apparently the Hokage deemed it important enough to come personally and see what all the commotion was about.

The little girl with trembling hands clutched on to the little boy tighter and quietly whispered to him, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he muttered back just as quietly, and asked her what hers was.

"Sakura," she replied with uncertainly. "Sakura Haruno," she confirmed more to herself then him.

**TBC.**

A/N: Yea, it's pretty short. Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, are welcomed. Not sure if I should continue. :D


End file.
